


Slam dunk. (Intro)

by DADKE



Series: Slam dunk (series). [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Primer partido de los playoffs a nivel regional de Inglaterra. Los Sharks de Londres se enfrentan a las Towers de la misma región. Los Sharks, subcampeones el año pasado, van por la hazaña éste año de la mano de su técnica: Eve Polastri.Ella se lleva una sorpresa al enfrentar un equipo poco familiar que les va a traer más dolores de cabeza de lo previsto.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Slam dunk (series). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Slam dunk. (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoné por unos días mi otra historia (The Ring) y decidí escribir éste en mi idioma madre. Inspiración? Aquí: https://twitter.com/schereeer/status/1286369608509935616 . Creo que no hay muchos fics de ellas derivado a los deportes. Solo encontré "The heat of the moment" El cual es INCREIBLE, deberían leerlo!  
> Podría continuarlo? Depende de la repercusión. Me encantaría! En fin: Disfrútenlo y espero comentarios! Buena semana!!

Eve ingresó al gimnasio algo sudada. El calor se asentaba en Londres y los playoffs se asomaban.

Ayer fue último partido de la fase regular y habían quedado segundas, por detrás de las Wings comandadas por Carolyn Martens, ex directora técnica del equipo nacional. El dueño de los Wings le había dado un buen presupuesto a ella para que salieran campeones. En tan solo una temporada ella hizo su trabajo: Por primera vez los Wings lo habían logrado. Y el último año también.

Eve llevaba algunos años como directora de los Sharks de Londres. Cuando tomó el equipo no tenían victorias destacables, por el contrario. Por temporada ganaban alrededor de diez partidos sobre sesenta que tenía la temporada regular. Nunca habían podido clasificar a los Playoffs y desde que Eve había tomado el mando, las cosas habían cambiado y ella tan solo tenía 30 años. Siempre que le preguntaban cómo alguien tan joven podía tener tanto éxito dando órdenes detrás de un club de basketball ella simplemente respondía "Jugadora frustrada".

El primer año bajo su liderazgo el promedio de victorias había pasado a un 70% sobre el total, pero aún así sabía que no era suficiente. Para suerte de ella, Kenneth Stowton, hijo de Carolyn, tomó el puesto de preparador físico durante su segundo año y fue allí donde las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Kenny, como le decía Eve, era un excelente asistente y _personal trainer._ Su madre lo había despedido de los Wings por mala conducta. Para Eve eso no tenía razón de ser, él era increíble. El físico de sus jugadoras había cambiado drásticamente y aplastaban en resistencia a cualquier equipo que enfrentaban, menos los Wings. Ellos siempre estaban un paso por delante.

Los dos partidos que habían jugado contra ellos durante la fase regular habían perdido con lo justo. Eve recuerda bien durante el segundo juego haber partido su tabla de jugadas a la mitad durante un tiempo muerto. Su equipo no estaba rindiendo como ella deseaba y Carolyn tenía una ventaja de diez puntos sobre ella durante el último cuarto.

Los playoffs eran a un partido entre equipos, el ganador continuaba camino al campeonato, de lo contrario se iba a casa y esperaba la siguiente temporada.

Cuatro partidos separaban a Eve de su añorado campeonato. Los Wings estaban del otro lado de la llave. Si ella ganaba los partidos que le correspondían los cruzaría en la final.

Las chicas tiraban al aro sin profesionalismo, haciendo bromas entre ellas. El entrenamiento del día de hoy era, por sobre todas las cosas, para recuperar el aliento y dar un vistazo a los playoffs. Kenny custodiaba a las jugadoras desde un costado de la cancha mientras charlaba de manera distendida con Elena.

Eve no forzó sus jugadoras, ni siquiera había levantado la voz. Reforzaron un poco la defensa que Eve aún no estaba contenta con los resultados ni con la cantidad de faltas que le cobraban por partido. Luego de una hora y media de entrenamiento liviano liberó sus jugadoras y se sentó a un costado sobre el banquillo. Kenny se sentó a su lado.

"Nuestras primeras rivales son las Towers. Les ganamos en ambas oportunidades." Eve hizo un silencio mientras revisaba las estadísticas. "La diferencia fue de más treinta puntos en ambos juegos." Alzó su mirada a Kenny. "Francamente, ni las recuerdo."

"Su equipo era de color azul y negro. Yo las recuerdo porque no podían meter tres bandejas seguidas en su calentamiento." Eve esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario y algún vago recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Cómo clasificaron a los playoffs?" Kenny carraspeó en forma burlona su garganta en respuesta. "¿Averiguaste algo respecto a ellas?"

"Aparentemente, según oí, una nueva jugadora entró al equipo. Ella es muy buena. Por ella ganaron en racha los últimos partidos de la temporada y quedaron últimas en la clasificación, pero lo lograron."

"¿Quién?" Kenny alzó los hombros en respuesta con una mirada inocente. "Encuéntrame información o videos antes del partido."

"Intentaré."

Fue inútil. Eve no había podido recabar nada de información de esa jugadora. Había podido hablar con algunos técnicos, los cuales tenía mejor relación, y le habían contado que era una chica rubia pero ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Le advirtieron a Eve que tuviera cuidado con ella. Cuando preguntó de manera capciosa si habían podido ver algún punto débil de ella los colegas simplemente redujeron su respuesta a "es imposible". Eve odiaba esa palabra.

Pudo ojear las planillas de los últimos partidos de ellas. Lo único que llamaba la atención era el nombre "Nº7" qué, cuando seguía la fila y se paraba sobre el casillero de puntos siempre veía dos cifras en respuesta. Lo más humilde que había podido ver eran 25 puntos, y había llegado tarde a ese partido porque no contaba con 40 minutos jugados como los otros.

Eve no quería quedarse con sus brazos cruzados al respecto y preparo sus cartas en respuesta. Si esta novata era alguien, Eve iba a responder. De una manera u otra, ella era subcampeona y ahora buscaba el campeonato, tenía con que luchar.

Llegaron a las 20:00 horas a la cancha. Eve pidió puntualidad y sus jugadoras respondieron. Ella quería que se acostumbren al parqué de la cancha porque la pelota no siempre picaba de igual manera que en otras canchas.

El estadio no era demasiado grande y no había muchos espectadores. Algunos familiares, amigos y novios (as) de las jugadoras. Entre ellos Eve pudo visualizar a Carolyn. Estaba allí por ella, se quería adelantar a sus tácticas.

La joven entrenadora veía la entrada en calor de sus jugadoras en la cancha neutral que había tocado como escenario del enfrentamiento. Kenny daba las indicaciones mientras corrían desde línea de fondo hasta mitad de cancha con sus prendas de entrenamiento rojas y blancas. Aumentaba la intensidad de sus corridas hasta que indicó que hicieran una hilera del lado izquierdo del aro para que hagan bandejas mientras algunas iban desprendiéndose de sus camperas y pantalones largos.

"Tenías razón. Realmente no pueden hacer tres bandejas correctas de manera consecutivas." Eve le susurraba a Kenny mientras miraba el calentamiento de las Towers. "No puedo encontrarla, no puedo ver sus números de camiseta."

"Mira su entrenador." Kenny asintió hacia Raymond que miraba con cierto nerviosismo el reloj. Eran las 20:30 horas y en media hora empezaba el juego. Eve volteó para mirar a su asistente algo atónita.

"¿Su jugadora estrella llega tarde a su primer partido de playoff? Increíble." Mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Otros veinte minutos habían pasado y uno de los árbitros se acercó a la mitad de la cancha y alzó ambas manos con sus palmas abiertas marcando un "10" e hizo sonar su silbato. En diez minutos el encuentro empezaría y eso era señal para que Kenny vaya terminando su trabajo de calentamiento. Eve volvió a dirigir una mirada al banco opuesto. Raymond estaba furioso mientras hacía señas grotescas con su asistente, su jugadora aún no llegaba.

Eve hizo una vaga señal a Kenny para que libere a las chicas para su charla inicial pero un eco metálico se escuchó en todo el estadio, donde las jugadoras ya no generaban tanto ruido por el pique de la pelota contra el suelo. Algunas miradas se dirigieron a la puerta principal que se abría.

Una mujer rubia con pelo suelto de un metro setenta y cinco centímetros hacía su entrada. Llevaba la campera abierta y los pantalones holgados de entrenamiento con la inscripción "Towers" en ambos. Su tono de piel era algo rosado con algo de brillo sobre su frente, de donde viniese lo había hecho a las apuradas. Su mano derecha estaba a la altura su hombro sosteniendo su bolso por la espalda, y su izquierda en uno de los bolsillos mientras empujaba la puerta con su torso. Sus facciones eran amables, tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Eve la observó de pies a cabeza desde el otro lado del gimnasio: era ella con su número 7 plasmado sobre su pecho.

"¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza." Dijo mientras se acercaba al banquillo de su equipo. Raymond se acercó a ella en tres zancadas furiosas mientras le susurraba barbaridades. "Perdón entrenador, mi jefe me pidió algunas cosas antes de que termine mi turno y me demoré. " Arrugó su cara en forma infantil e inocente.

"No podrás entrar en calor." Otro silbato resonó y el árbitro levantó dos dedos. Dos minutos para el encuentro.

"No hay problema. Ya hice la entrada en calor en la bicicleta viniendo aquí." Ató su pelo en un rodete alto, algo desordenado y puso su muñequera en su antebrazo izquierdo, justo por debajo de su codo.

En el otro extremo Eve indicó las tácticas iniciales de ataque, algo básico hasta que pudiese medir el alcance del equipo contrario, pero sin perder la intensidad. La defensa iba a ser personal, cada jugadora con su correspondiente marca y no iban a presionar la salida del ataque del otro equipo. No por el momento. Elena se quedaría en el banco, era su mejor jugadora.

Gemma saldría a la cancha como base armadora. Le parecía impresionante a Eve como con sus piernas morrudas y sus pechos por encima de la medida standard como se las rebuscaba para correr y tener tanto control sobre la bola. Las escoltas serían Lucy y Jess, estatura media y de buenos tiros en el perímetro. Como Ala-pivot iría Camila, alta y ágil, para ayudar en la zona pintada justo debajo del aro. Como pivot iría Kira, la más alta de todas las jugadoras.

Los dos árbitros tomaron el balón y se dirigieron al circulo central y pintaron de manera alargada. Inicio del encuentro. Primer cuarto de diez minutos.

La técnica coreana miraba con intriga la número 7 que saludó armoniosamente a sus cinco contrincantes en el círculo principal y, casi captando el calor de su mirada, miró a Eve parada frente a su banquillo y le dedicó otra dulce sonrisa. La mujer mayor no se la devolvió, por el contrario le obsequió una mirada fría mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Salto y bola para los Sharks que su ataque era en el aro donde Eve y su banco estaban. Gemma al mando marcó la jugada y la rotación de la bola empezó. Antes de que la pelota entrara en contacto con las manos de Jess que esperaba en uno de los bordes de la cancha más cercanos a su entrenadora, libre para tirar sin marca, un brazo extendido interfirió en su recorrido. La rubia número 7 había llegado a interceptar el pase y Jess no recuerda haberla tenido frente a ella luego de un cambio de marca. Control total de la bola en su plena palma izquierda y corrida rápida para el lado opuesto. Gemma aceleró para poder bloquearla justo cuando estaba llegando al aro, pero un amague con los brazos en alto junto a la pelota hizo su bandeja fácil frente a la base de los Sharks. Un pitido resonó en el estadio. El árbitro que siguió la secuencia levantó el puño y marcó los dos puntos más una falta de Gemma sobre la rubia. Un tiro libre extra para las Towers.

La cara de Eve lo decía todo. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Gemma que respiraba levemente agitada por el cruce de cancha entero y le respondía con su cara de "¿Qué podía hacer?" Tiro libre encestado. Towers 3 - Sharks 0.

Ataque correspondiente y un doble a media distancia que hizo que el equipo de Eve descontara la diferencia. En la transición del otro equipo la base de las Towers era bastante nueva y se notaba su nerviosismo ante la marca de Gemma que, su directora sabía muy bien, no estaba siendo intensa en absoluto. Un pase erróneo hizo que Lucy, su otra escolta, iniciara el contraataque sola hacia el otro lado. Cuando giró su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo hacia atrás para saber si había perseguidores cerca su cuerpo se relajó con su pique.

"¡No te relajes! ¡Detrás!" Gritó a un lado Eve que alarmó a su jugadora. Era tarde. Un par de dedos le desestabilizaron su ritmo y tocó la pelota yéndose por la linea de fondo y sin poder concretar la bandeja a un metro del aro. Otra vez la número 7 arruinando la fiesta. Unas voces asombradas cuchicheaban en las tribunas por la actitud de la jugadora.

"Vamos chicas, a defender. Estén despiertas." La rubia y su tono con sus compañeras era amable mientras aplaudía, dando ánimos. 

En la siguiente posesión de las Towers la base volvió a cometer un error de control y derivó en puntos para el equipo de Eve.

"¡Oksana ve tú!" Antes de que pudiese salir nuevamente la número 7 tomó el balón y lo llevó ella hacia el ataque correspondiente. Ahora ella era base armadora. Eve ya tenía nombre para esta misteriosa jugadora: Oksana. ¿Ruso tal vez? Ex URSS seguro.

Los siguientes minutos fue una clase magistral de talento por parte de Oksana. Robos, corridas y puntos en su máximo esplendor. La diferencia se estiraba a diez puntos entre un equipo y otro. Eve no podía creer lo bien que controlaba su altura, a penas por encima de la media de jugadoras de esa categoría. Su cuerpo denotaba relajación. ¡Cuánto hacía que Eve no veía en eso en una jugadora de esa calaña! Todas fueron penetraciones y tiros cómodos al lado del aro. Ante su último acto Eve no soportó más y lidiaba entre la maravilla y la frustración. 

"¡Tiempo fuera!" La coreana chilló hacia la mesa de jueces. Las jugadoras retornaron al banco con miradas bajas y hombros caídos. Kenny observaba el piso al costado de Eve con su tabla de dibujo de la cancha en ella. La técnica miró con furia el banco de las jugadoras que tomaban agua en total silencio. "¿Alguna tiene ganas de descansar y salir de la cancha? Porque aquí afuera hay otras compañeras que también quieren jugar. Lo que están haciendo es una mierda. ¡Una mierda con todas las letras!" Con un latigazo quitó la tabla de la mano de Kenny. Se acuclilló y la apoyó por arriba de la punta de su pie de un extremo y en el piso en el otro. La tabla se inclinaba levemente hacia las jugadoras. "Presten mucha atención. Corregimos la defensa, vamos a marcar zona. Tres por linea de fondo por dos arriba." Mientras hablaba garabateaba la tabla explicando las posiciones de sus jugadoras. "No quiero ver a ninguna de ellas picando la pelota en el área pintada. Si nos van a ganar quiero que lo hagan tirando desde atrás de la medialuna. Que nos caguen a tiros de tres puntos, prefiero perderlo así. ¡Ahora muevan el culo y defiendan cómo corresponde!"

Empujó la tabla al pecho de Kenny mientras de levantaba con aire ofuscado en busca de respuestas.

"Ya ha empezado a sacarte de las casillas ¿Verdad?"

"Ayúdame a analizarla. Tiene que tener un punto débil." Eve miró el reloj. Restaban cinco minutos para que termine el primer cuarto de juego.

Cinco minutos más que fructíferos para Eve y Kenny donde disfrutaron analizar los movimientos de Oksana por la cancha.

En la primer posesión de ataque de las Towers Oksana pudo leer el cambio de defensa. Picó la pelota hasta el centro de la medialuna mientras Gemma estaba tres pasos alejada de ella esperando que se adelante y haga su ataque hacia el aro. La atacante marcó una sonrisa en sus labios y bajó sus párpados. Emanaba una confianza nunca antes vista. Cortó el pique y rápidamente saltó y tiró. La pelota no tocó el aro, todo red para marcar tres puntos más. Eve no se inmutó cuando Gemma buscó respuestas en su rostro.

Más que jugar al basketball la número 7 parecía que estaba demostrando sus dotes de patinaje sobre hielo. Se desplazaba por la cancha con mucha facilidad y relajación. El equipo descontaba dos puntos con su trabajo de movimiento de pelota prestando atención a los cortes de su jugadora estrella.

Nuevo ataque por parte de los Towers y un nuevo tiro desde afuera del área de Oksana para que siga sumando puntos. Luego de algunos idas y vueltas la diferencia se no se había estirado tanto. El equipo de Eve se mantenía con algunos tiros a media distancia y otras penetraciones de los escoltas. En uno de esos ataques marcaron falta a favor de los Sharks y Gemma tenía dos tiros libres. Eve afinó su vista hacia su contrincante.

"¡Kenny! ¡Allí!" Dijo sin mirarlo y buscando su brazo. Kenny clavó su mirada y se encontraron con una Oksana agitada que buscaba aire apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. El juego apenas se había detenido por culpa de faltas o saques de banda. "La tengo." Le susurró la mujer al chico musculoso a su lado. Alzó su mirada al reloj de juego, restaban algunos segundos para el fin del primer cuarto. Mientras el juego se consumía giró sobre sus talones y miró a Elena en el banco. "Elena, llegó tu hora. Prepárate."

Sonó la chicharra marcando el fin de los primeros diez minutos y se acercó a la mesa de los jueces en mitad de la cancha. Eran los encargados de tomar nota de los datos de los jugadores. Eve preguntó por los puntos que había marcado Oksana en el cuarto, "veinticinco" le dijo. Eve miró el tablero que marcaba "Towers 27 - Sharks 16". Volvió a su banco.

"Lucy, sal. Elena entrará por ti. Gemma, toma la marca de la número 8. Cambien a defensa personal." Mientras las cuatro jugadoras desgastadas tomaban agua y conversaban entre ellas Elena se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los jueces para cambio de jugadora. Eve la acompañó apoyando una mano sobre su espalda mientras la seguía. "Elena... ahógala. Quiero que esta noche sueñe con tu cara. Haz lucir tu título."

Elena le dirigió una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Había sido elegida como una de las mejores defensas de la temporada. Su físico era inigualable, Kenny la había preparado muy bien, incluso por fuera de los horarios de entrenamiento habituales.

El primer ataque que dirigió Oksana al inicio del segundo cuarto se topó con Elena de frente a ella.

"¿Vuelven a marcar personal? ¿Se cansaron de mis triples?" Le comentó a Elena mientras sonreía y picaba cuidadosamente la pelota buscando lugar para el ataque.

"Ahora te va a costar un poco más convertir tantas canastas."

Oksana tuvo que sobre esforzarse para cruzar la mitad de la cancha, _dribbling_ hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Intentó un ataque rápido por su derecha su defensa la siguió. Antes de lanzar una bandeja forzada el pivot bloqueó la pelota en el aire. Balón despedido, balón que tomó Gemma para un contraataque y una bandeja fácil.

Salida y nuevamente la dirección del juego va por mano de Oksana que se aproxima al aro. Mientras escapa de la marca de Elena le dirige una mirada furtiva a Eve que mira el ataque con sus brazos en el pecho satisfecha por el momento por el rendimiento de su movimiento. Le devuelve una mirada fría.

Una mano la saca de sus acciones. Elena tocó la pelota bajo su dominio y sale despedida hacia el aro contrario. Nueva corrida por parte de Gemma, bandeja y dos puntos para los Sharks más una falta de Oksana al intentar pararla. Dulce venganza para la base que va a la linea por un tiro libre extra. Raymond empieza a los gritos cuando los Sharks están a la par ahora con su estrella ya apagada.

En un ataque de los Sharks Gemma se ve agobiada por el reloj de posición de 24 segundos al no encontrar una compañera libre y en un intento desesperado de hacer un pase se equivoca y la intercepta Inga, pivot de los Towers, en donde el rebote sale despedido para el aro contrario y Oksana quiso aprovechar. La pelota iba a salir por la banda pero ella solo tenía ojos para el balón naranja que salía despedido y saltó para enjaularla en su mano y revolearla al aire hacia su espalda esperando que alguna de las inútiles de su equipo la agarre. Lo que Oksana no vio fue lo que tenía frente a ella. Eve ya se había cubierto con un brazo esperando el impacto y con su otro libre enrolló el cuerpo de Oksana en el aire para impactar contra el suelo detrás del banquillo de suplentes.

Eve abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las pupilas de su contrincante. Eran de color avellana y recién ahora entendía por qué su mirada era tan intensa. Una gota de sudor que cae sobre la comisura de sus labios la saca del hechizo de su mirada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Su sonrisa amable volvió a aparecer. Un pitido resuena por el estadio. Eve sabía que los árbitros habían parado el partido por el incidente. Su voz no salía y solo pudo tartamudear.

"S-Si." Oksana flexionó sus brazos y se levantó. Eve observó su andar mientras se alejaba caminando y entrecerró sus ojos. El arbitro la chequeó y continuaron el partido.

El segundo cuarto se consume de esa manera. Elena asfixiando con su trabajo de piernas a Oksana que puede tener algunos intentos al aro pero su cantidad de puntos se reduce a menos de la mitad del cuarto anterior. Ambos equipos no tienen la misma efectividad que los primeros diez minutos del encuentro. Eve puede notar ya la agitación de Elena por el trabajo durante el tiempo transcurrido. Crédito a Oksana por haberla cansado por ese cuarto e incluso así siguiendo con su _dribbling_ y su intensidad para conseguir llegar a la canasta. Su mejor aliada era Inga, su pivot regordeta y grande en la pintura que Kira había manejado bien por ahora por su experiencia. 

La chicharra marca el final de la primera parte y las jugadoras se dirigen a los vestuarios. Eve se acerca en la cancha a Elena absolutamente sudada y muy agitada, ella nota la presencia de su técnica. Le susurra. "Sus pies, Eve." No amortigua sus pasos al vestuario.

Oksana busca su bolso y se dirige en una dirección diferente que sus compañeras de equipo. Raymond la llama hacia los vestuarios y ella le grita del otro lado de la cancha "En breve me uno a ustedes."

Eve busca urgentemente a Kenny que tomaba unos bolsos del banquillo antes de ir a los vestuarios.

"¡Kenny!" Lo llama, el hombre se acerca a zancadas silenciosas. "¿Qué ves?" Eve miró su rostro analizando el cuerpo de la rubia y su andar discontinuo que se dirigía a una puerta diferente con su bolso.

"Ampollas." Susurró. "No debe estar bien vendada." Miró los ojos de Eve que estaban expectantes ante la respuesta.

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer." Giró y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

Eve ingresó al vestuario con paso firme e impositivo.

"Kenny, ayuda a Elena. La quiero fresca para la segunda parte."

Kenny inmediatamente se dirigió a una camilla cercana y Elena se acostó boca abajo. Empezó a masajear de manera profesional con crema de por medio sus gemelos, luego sus isquiotibiales y luego sus cuádriceps durante todo el entretiempo. La directora reforzó la idea de ataque que sentía que tenía muchas fallas aún, todo por la visión de Oksana para interferir su circuito de transición. 

En un minuto de silencio que Eve les dio a las jugadoras para que recuperen energías se sumió en sus propios pensamientos respecto a Oksana. Esa novata de algo más de metro setenta que estaba haciendo mierda sus planes para pasar este partido tranquila camino a su campeonato. Estropeando sus jugadoras y arruinando todo. Eve se sintió frustrada, primero porque no pudo armar un plan de contención desde su charla con los directores técnicos de los otros clubes. Segundo porque más allá de la mejor baraja que ha jugado esta noche, que es su defensa de Elena, Oksana se las está apañando para que el marcador se mantenga cabeza a cabeza. Eve sabe bien qué es lo que pasa luego de finalizada la primer parte de un juego: las cosas cambian. Para bien o para mal. Su partido corría grave riesgo y no estaba dispuesta a que una mocosa le arruine la noche, y si tenía que jugar sucio, lo haría.

Eve alzó su mirada hacia su derecha.

"Elena." La morena acostada boca arriba giró su cabeza hacia la mujer. Eve se acercó unos pasos a la camilla para que la conversación sea más privada. "¿Qué haz notado cuando la defendías?"

"Es una serpiente." Suspiró mientras corría su rostro en son de placer por los masajes.

"Explícate."

"Es muy engañosa Eve. Uno no se da cuenta pero, su mirada. Confunde todo el tiempo. Las canastas que hizo penetrando al aro fueron porque me aturdió con su vista. Miraba hacia su izquierda y al mismo tiempo penetraba por la derecha. Es muy difícil de leer."

"A eso me refiero. Lo has visto, ¿No?" Elena volvió a mirarla frunciendo el ceño mostrando su confusión. "Su derecha. Su mano hábil es la derecha. Cuando penetre al aro va a hacerlo por ese lado. Si pica con la izquierda verás que solo hace uno o dos piques y hace un cambio de dirección para volver a su mano hábil. Tienes que presionar allí." Elena se sumió en sus pensamientos recordando cada ataque.

"Lo haré."

El tercer cuarto para Eve era clave. Iba a medir el funcionamiento de Oksana y de su mejor pieza: Elena. Antes de comenzar los aros de ataque habían intercambiado y Oksana ahora atacaba en la mitad de cancha en donde Eve estaba. Podía mirar con mayor atención los movimientos de la rubia ante Elena.

Las cosas para su sorpresa no cambiaron mucho. La rotación de la pelota de los Towers había mejorado notablemente y Oksana buscaba buenas cortinas y cambios de marcas y así quedar sola para tirar o para burlar a Elena que quedaba suspendida en el aire ante una finta y penetraba al aro con facilidad.

Al finalizar el tercer cuarto, con algunos tiempos muertos de por medio para corrección de estrategias por ambos bandos, el marcador favorecía levemente hacia los Sharks por tres puntos. Entre el tercer y el último cuarto Kenny volvió a trabajar sobre las piernas de Elena. Un minuto antes de que los árbitros piten en señal de comienzo del último tiempo del encuentro Eve llamó a Kenny mientras miraba el banco rival.

"¿La observas?" Eve le comentó por lo bajo.

"No tomó asiento durante los cuartos." Oksana estaba parada por detrás de Raymond que acuclillado daba ordenes con su tabla a sus cuatro jugadoras.

"Mira más detenidamente." Le advirtió a Eve mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte del complejo, evitando ser obvia con sus ojos. Kenny comprendió y miró los pies de la número 7.

"Su zapatilla deportiva." Marcó con un suspiro. La jugadora apoyaba con delicadeza la punta delantera de su pie derecho en el suelo, manteniéndolo casi entero en el aire. Algo raro había sobre su suela.

Eve dio media vuelta para ir con Elena en el banco durante su descanso.

"Tráela para mi lado. Necesito ver algo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Elena asintió sin dudar.

Cuando cargó el balón hacia su mitad de cancha la defensa de Elena cambió para darle mayor espacio al pique izquierdo de Oksana. La jugadora tomó el camino y se acercó a Eve que estaba acuclillada con su puño sobre el suelo analizando los movimientos de los jugadores. Miró su zapatilla derecha mientras que paso a paso alzaba su suela.

" _Laisse le droit."_ Eve le gritó a Elena a su lado. Ambas sabían algo de francés y lo usaban para hablar en código durante los partidos.

La postura de Elena cambió completamente dandole vía libre a Oksana que se encontraba cerca de la banda para que ataque hacia el centro de la cancha. El cambio de piernas para traccionar su cuerpo entero hacia el ataque fue tan rápido que Eve agradeció no haber parpadeado en ese microsegundo para admirar la potencia del tren inferior de la jugadora. Elena quedó estática en su lugar mientras la otra jugadora arremetía contra la defensa y sumaba dos puntos luego de un gancho cerca del aro.

"Continúa tu labor." Le gritó Eve a Elena que la miró por un segundo perpleja ante su orden. Estuvo cerca de preguntarle '¿Qué haces?'

El último cuarto siguió igual de peleado como la mayor parte del partido. Tres minutos antes de la finalización del partido Raymond pidió su último tiempo muerto. Oksana nuevamente se mantuvo detrás de él con su pie en su misma posición intentando recuperar algo de aire inclinada hacia la tabla intentando escuchar algo de lo que decía. El público se había animado y un bullicio resonaba cada vez con mas fuerza sobre el pequeño estadio. Su miraba oscilaba entre enfocada y amable. Eve notaba que ella de una manera u otra disfrutaba esto. Aro a aro. Punto a punto. Estrategia a estrategia. Solo quedaba un tiempo muerto y estaba en mano de Eve. El marcador estaba igualado en 62 puntos de cada lado.

Ataque por parte de los Sharks que con un triple de Gemma se ponían en ventaja. La número 7 de los Towers ya no estaba tan fresca para cortar pases. Eve en el último tiempo había pedido que aíslen a Gemma para que pueda tirar o jugar uno contra uno con su marca, que no era lúcida de movimiento de piernas.

Oksana respondió del otro lado amagando frente una ya muy cansada Elena perseguidora de novatas y tiró por detrás de la medialuna y anotó. Eve la alentó que no afloje su ritmo aplaudiendo y animando al equipo.

Los Towers volvieron a posición de defensa luego del triple. La luz de Oksana se apagaba, no había forma que pudiese hacer otro tiro así esta noche. Ella no encontraba aire por más que inspirara por la nariz y exhalara por la boca. Su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmo desenfrenado mientras tomaba breve segundos inclinada con las palmas sobre sus rodillas hasta que Gemma acercara el balón a su zona. Sus manos ya no tenían pulso y su sudor ya cubría todo su cuerpo desde hacía tiempo, goteando contra el parqué y pidiendo no resbalar con alguna de esas gotas. Sabía que si tiraba a media o larga distancia el balón ni siquiera rozaría el aro. Confiaba de sus tiros en bandeja o ganchos y lo poco que quedaba de sus piernas, que ya suficiente le estaban pasando factura a esta altura de la noche por el desgaste físico. Cuando las dejaba quietas vibraban amenazando con vencerse y que se desplome en el piso. Pero el peor dolor provenía de las suelas de sus zapatillas, prendiéndola fuego desde abajo hacia arriba. Limpió sus ojos intentando encontrar algo de lucidez entre la agonía y su mirada se volvió concentrada, sin perder templanza.

El equipo de Eve llevaba la delantera por un punto y lideraban el siguiente ataque. Treinta segundos en el reloj. Gemma amaga para un lado y para otro intentando escapar de la defensa de Oksana y consumiendo tiempo de posesión. Diez segundos en el reloj de juego.

Una finta hacia la izquierda de Oksana sale mal y Gemma resbala con su pie derecho de apoyo con una de las gotas que yacían en el piso, justo en el eje de la medialuna. El balón escapa de su control y Oksana lo toma. Tracciona una vez más de sus piernas y corre con la poca velocidad que le queda al aro contrario. 'No me fallen' Piensa para ella.

"¡Elena corre!" Eve grita desesperada al otro lado de la cancha, y ella sale a la caza furtiva de la rubia.

Para cuando la alcanza las dos están a centímetros del aro y ambas saltan. Oksana no tiene ángulo para tirar su bandeja, las brazos y palmas de Elena bien extendidas no le permiten maniobrar. La jugadora rubia mueve sus piernas suspendida en el aire y choca contra las de Elena. Gira su torso casi 180º para quedar de espaldas al aro y extiende su brazo con su doblez de muñeca para lanzar la pelota contra el tablero, en busca de una última esperanza de que entre y choque contra la red. Cinco segundos para el final del partido.

Elena cae con todo su peso sobre su costado izquierdo contra la banda final de la cancha. Seguido de ella a medio metro Oksana cae boca abajo cuerpo muerto. Alza su mirada y la pelota rebota una, dos, tres veces sobre el aro y luego cae débilmente por fuera de la circunferencia. Abre sus ojos, mostrando desilusión por ese último intento.

Un pitido resuena en la cancha. Eve mira hacia el círculo central como uno de los dos árbitros alza su puño derecho y su mano izquierda apunta a Elena en el piso.

"Falta personal. Número diez." Hace señas de empuje, marcando el motivo de la falta ante la mesa de jueces. "Dos tiros libres."

El maxilar inferior de Eve se separó abruptamente de su maxilar superior. Alzó sus brazos buscando atónitamente a los jueces, intentando reclamar en silencio pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Bajó sus brazos a sus caderas y miró la cancha. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Carolyn esbozando una leve sonrisa, pensando a lo mejor que nuevamente este año el título sería para ella y sus Wings. Y luego vio en el piso de madera ese número siete. El número perfecto. Ese número que subía y bajaba intermitentemente en busca de descanso o aire. 

Elena se paró a duras penas. Su contrincante tardó unos segundos más con ayuda de Inga, la única compañera que la toleraba al parecer.

Eve cerró sus ojos por breves segundos que parecieron eternos analizando todo tipo de salida para este partido. Alzó su vista nuevamente al tablero. Towers 73 - Sharks 74. Cinco segundos y milésimas para el fin. Sintió unos pasos a su lado.

"Eve, pide el último tiempo muerto." Kenny sonaba asustado.

"No." Corrió su mirada anonadada a Oksana, que miraba el piso a la altura de la linea de tiros libres. Buscando energía. Kenny le dedicó un rostro preocupante. "No lo haré." Dió dos pasos hacia la línea de cancha, casi entrando al terreno de juego. "¡Gemma, si encesta uno haz ataque lineal! ¡Si no encesta, duérmela!" Gemma la miró atónita. Eve sabía que ya no podía contar con Elena para el siguiente ataque.

"¿¡Y si encesta ambos!?" Gemma sonaba desesperada, tenía el peso del último tiro. Un silencio se lleno antes de la respuesta de Eve.

"No lo hará." Oksana alzó su mirada a Eve que la observaba de manera intensa. El sudor seguía cayendo por su frente y su visión ya era borrosa en los laterales. El latido frenético de su corazón no ayudaba, ya que sacudía su concentración vibrando cualquier objeto que quisiese enfocar. Y allí estaba esa mujer, oriental con su melena suelta, con su piel a penas rojiza de los nervios que le estaba provocando ella, Oksana. Ella al segundo mejor equipo de la fase regular dejando hasta su piel y su sangre, que ya notaba en su media.

"Dos tiros libres." Avisó el árbitro y arrojó suavemente el balón a las manos de Oksana que se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el mismo golpee su frente.

Un pique, dos. Alzó la bola. Flexionó sus rodillas y sus codos para luego extenderlos al mismo tiempo. La pelota mordió la parte frontal del aro y se elevó. En su caída golpeó la parte posterior y lentamente se inclinó hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo. El primer tiro libre errado, el primero de la noche para Oksana.

"Un tiro libre." Picó nuevamente la bola a la jugadora. Contuvo nuevamente al aire y respiró varias veces. Repitió el procedimiento, alzó el balón por encima de su cabeza y disparó. La pelota fue en una línea de proyección recta y perfecta. 'Entra' pensó. Un grito a su lado sacó a Oksana de sus pensamientos.

"¡Kira! ¡Duérmela!" Eve desacatada gritaba desde un costado.

La rubia se dio cuenta que el balón fue sin fuerza y no llegó a tocar el aro, su curva se venció mucho antes del objetivo y las manos de Kira tomaron la pelota naranja ganando su posición sobre Inga que luchaba por el rebote. El pase fue rápido a las manos de Gemma que mantuvo el balón en juego durante cinco segundos, escapando de las marcas contrarias y evitando que le cometan falta para seguir dilatando el final del partido.

La chicharra resonó por el estadio. Towers 73 - Sharks 74. Final del partido.

Eve expulsó el aire de sus pulmones de manera pesada y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que Elena la abrazó gritándole cosas que no entendía, o no quería entender. Luego se sumaron el resto de las jugadoras.

Eve quería quitarse su saco, sus zapatos, todo. Todo le pesaba y todo le molestaba. Quería disfrutar de ese alivio y no podía. Una voz en su interior la llamó "Modales Eve". Debía saludar.

Se alejó de su séquito de jugadoras que la vitoreaban y se acercó al banco opuesto extendiéndole una mano a Raymond.

"Bien jugado." Se dijeron mutuamente. Nunca se llevaron bien ni lo harían, pero el _fair play_ debía estar siempre.

Eve miró a su alrededor y algo faltaba. Jugadora número cuatro, cinco, seis, ocho, nueve... Oksana no estaba. Giró sobre sí misma y encontró su cuerpo desplomado sobre la línea de libres donde había tirado por última vez.

Kenny se acercó a las zancadas a su lado pero ella alzó su mano en gesto de detención. La mujer miró a Raymond por última vez que guardaba sus cosas con su rostro limitado, pensando cuál sería su cena en el día de hoy, seguramente. Eve no entendía cómo alguien como él no se daba cuenta lo que ocurría en la cancha y simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. La mujer se acercó a paso fijo sobre la cancha donde descansaba el cuerpo número 7. Kenny entendió el lenguaje corporal de Eve al preocuparse por aquella jugadora desmoronada en plena cancha y guió al resto del equipo para los vestuarios.

"Oye." Avisó mientras su palma se apoyaba levemente sobre su omoplato que subía y bajaba con furia. No estaba llorando, Eve se dio cuenta. Acuclillada escaneo el cuerpo que estaba boca abajo y se detuvo en su zapatilla blanca derecha, la suela miraba hacia arriba ahora y podía tener un detalle cercano a ellas. La goma estaba rasgada, casi consumida y por una leve hendija visualizó su media teñida de rojo furioso. "¿Puedes escucharme... Oksana?"

Su cabeza se movió sutilmente para encontrar los ojos de la mujer con esa melena impresionante e impecable luego de un partido tan duro.

"Estuvimos cerca ¿Verdad?"

Eve le sonrió.

" _Estuviste._ Sí."

Le tomó algunos segundos flexionar sus brazos para incorporarse por sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada ahora estaba perdida en una de las paredes del gimnasio, con serenidad. Eve no pudo descifrar qué pensaba la niña. Otros segundos más y se paró, la mujer a su lado la ayudó.

"Bueno. Creo que es hora de ir a descansar un poco ahora." Le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y amable a Eve que no podía dar crédito a ese semblante calmo y apaciguado. "Felicitaciones por el triunfo. Ustedes son muy fuertes. Y tú muy inteligente. Me agradas."

Poca gente quedaba en las gradas. Eve miraba la espalda de aquella jugadora que se iba rengueando con su dolores retumbando por todo su cuerpo hacia el banquillo para agarrar sus pertenencias. A lo lejos la directora vio cómo empujaba y sacaba prendas de ropa dentro de su bolso.

Nadie la saludó. Nadie la felicitó. Nadie fue contemplativo por sus 39'55'' de sacrificio y esfuerzo para marcar la mayor cantidad de puntos de su equipo. Suavemente se puso su campera y salió por la puerta, sin dejar de esbozar una triste sonrisa, limpiándose algo de resabio de su sudor.

Eve la siguió unos cuantos pasos por detrás. En la acera quitó la traba de su bicicleta mientras enredaba mejor su bolso deportivo en sus hombros. Eve miró el logo estampado en él, una marca de café. Su bicicleta estaba algo vieja y oxidada. De carrera antigua, parecía que la había tomado prestada de su abuelo. Su cuerpo dudo si debía subirse o no y decidió que lo mejor era que por unas cuadras caminara para tomar algo de aire fresco. Aire que necesitaba para poder relajarse en medio de la noche londinense. Eve miró su reloj en la puerta del estadio: 23:00 horas, y ella caminaba sola.

Un mes después el campeonato ya había terminado. Carolyn nuevamente había salido victoriosa, tricampeones regionales. Pero Eve, ella también había salido victoriosa. Los tres partidos restantes los había dirigido sin pasión. Ella lo notó y Kenny también. Hizo sus esfuerzos para que su equipo lograra su objetivo pero ella necesitaba otra cosa. Y fue por ello.

El calor abrazador de Londres obligaba a la gente parar en la calle a tomar helado o algún café helado.

El _Starbucks_ ubicado en la _10 Russell Street_ en pleno centro de la capital tenía bastante gente, todos pidiendo bebidas frías. Oksana tomaba pedidos uno tras otro, marcando sus vasos plásticos y regalando su mejor sonrisa a cada cliente.

Entre el bullicio se agachó para sacar más vasos antes de seguir atendiendo. Se levantó y giró antes de mirar al mostrador. Una melena morocha y unos ojos asiáticos la miraban con cordialidad. Oksana abrió los suyos, la reconoció al instante.

"Ho-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" Claramente estaba aturdida. Eve esbozó una media sonrisa y levantó su mano derecha mostrando una bolsa. El logo tenía tres rayas en diagonal. Oksana entendió rápido 'Adidas'.

"Quiero que te unas a mi equipo para la próxima temporada, Oksana."

La rubia sintió que todo su aliento había escapado de sus pulmones. Sin responder miró fijo a Eve.

"Quiero que seamos campeonas juntas.Tu y yo."


End file.
